


他是光1⃣️7⃣️铁虫结局

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️7⃣️铁虫结局

 内战期间邀男孩去德国帮忙，那时他抓住他挣扎的手，看到他亲手制作的鲜红的战衣露出白的放光的脖子和半边脸颊，已经是说不出的好看，他清楚地记得他湿漉漉的眼睛，鲜艳的小嘴和粉红的小舌，真是该死的诱人，他不得不迅速逃离。  
后来在外星飞船上男孩的忠诚宣言，让他发现仅仅一年半，他已经成长为一个有担当的⋯好吧，男人。  
一位年轻帅气的有强烈存在感的小伙子。  
我去！明明一个月前他还是个见到他连话都说不利索的小孩子。  
现在这个长大的好孩子用他的巨力把自己压倒了一一说真的，他并没有什么准备，也不需要什么认真的思考，毕竟一个连命都可以给你的人会带来什么伤害么？  
“Mr⋯Stark～”压低的小奶音带着清新的喘息回响在男人的耳畔，一个虔诚的吻落在他高高的的额头。“你是我的梦想。”  
噢，看看吧一一可爱的小声音将那个新鲜出炉的男人打回原型，明明还是个小家伙！  
第二个吻落在眼皮上，男人还感觉到薄薄的唇刷过自己的睫毛，还调皮地舔了一下，带来一股淡淡的湿痒。  
高挺的鼻梁也被温柔对待，男孩的吻缓缓地流淌，男人感觉自己的心都要化了。  
“T⋯o⋯n⋯y⋯”带着撒娇的奶香味的声音消失在男人唇间，他的男孩一次接一次地啄了他的唇，轻轻的甜甜的像朵棉花糖，他喜欢这个糖一样好吃的味道。  
男人笑出声来，露出甚至有些天真的笑容，整齐的牙齿排列出好看的弧度。  
那个吻落在双颊，滑过性感的小胡子，顺着脖子吻上男人的喉结，在感受到它动了一下之后继续下滑，来到男人的锁骨窝。  
白的耀眼的修长手指轻轻触碰男人的锁骨，在那蜜色的肌肤上荡起一圈涟漪，强烈的视觉冲击让男人呼吸加快。  
那玉一样洁白的手试探着慢慢游走，顺着锁骨向胸膛延伸。  
男人不自觉地屏息，希望他停留，又渴望快速被占领，他已经硬了。  
轻如羽翼的吻在手指的引领下在更多地方绽放，在亲上男人乳头时，他伸出粉色的小舌轻舔了乳晕，满意地感受到那身体战栗，听到男人一声性感的呻吟。  
手指引领着唇漫过诱人的腹肌，向下腹而去，男人头皮发麻，在那雪白纯洁的手就要触碰他核心时，他难耐地闭上眼，曲翘的睫毛颤抖，洁白的牙齿咬上性感的唇。  
他的身体叫嚣着渴望男孩的手，但那手却带着唇直接略过重点往大腿去了。  
一点点的不满在男人身上堆集，他的男孩太坏了。  
直到脚背都被吻过，男人才睁眼，看到他的男孩虔诚地在他脚指上留下一吻。  
这时他才发现，自己身为一个世界闻名的花花公子，居然不可思议又急不可耐地配合男孩把自己剥光了！  
那个小骗子！就算吻遍了他的身体，也纯洁地𣎴带丝毫情欲，好像只是单纯地在膜拜。他用纯净如水的眼神和小奶狗一样的小爪子小舌头欺骗了身经百战的TS！  
“累的时候你会在这里休息吗？”男孩平静的声音幽幽响起。  
是啊！男人斜侧过身体，望向窗外的城市夜景，“我曾无数次以为你会荡着蛛丝落在窗外一一”他向窗户伸出手，指尖仿佛真的碰上什么。  
身体被扑倒，背后是温暖的重量。  
“ I’m sorry⋯”男孩稚嫩却又坚实的臂膀圈住他，重重地亲吻着他的后颈，十指紧扣男人的手，交抱在他胸前，“我下次不会任性放弃了⋯就算⋯你讨厌我，也要和你一起⋯”  
蔓延的吻痕从脖子直下腰眼，男人全身都滚烫起来，仿佛感受到了重生般的蜕变，男孩珍惜热切的吻酥麻了每一道伤疤，像枯木充满了逢春的活力，他忍住到嘴边的呻吟，抑制性地仰头，闭上两扇长睫。  
我恨不能成为你的盔甲，为你挡住冷兵热武，让你远离伤痛。你用玩世不恭的伪装来隐藏千疮百孔的自己，让我来愈合你，替你捂热数次拯救的世界却被冷落的心。  
“Peter⋯”湿热的呓语在男人唇间飘荡，他并不熟悉这种被人珍惜的拥有，只是本能地拽过男孩抱紧，以抵消不断柔软的内心，他可是无所不能的TS呀！  
“我希望你今天能把主动权让给我，毕竟我还在生气。”男孩用他那张不成熟的脸和奶里奶气的小嗓音说着攻气十足的话，成功地把男人逗笑了。  
“Yep，yep！”男人一边忍笑，一边点头，表现地有些滑稽。  
“你这个坏家伙，总是惹我伤心，所以我打算今晚弄哭你。”他才不会告诉他，爱死了他带着泪珠的长睫毛和性感咬唇的样子！  
“Hey ，come on baby～”男人带着轻松的心情wink他的男孩。  
那个仿佛沐浴着灿烂阳光的男孩傻乎乎地笑着亲了他的脸颊，“ I love you,sir。”  
甜到心里的男人注视着男孩开心地在他身上磨磨蹭蹭，像得到心爱玩具的小孩子。  
“我想让你快乐，也想给你极乐。”  
男孩在他腿间俯下身，吻上男人贲张的欲望中心，然后张开红润的嘴唇，缓缓吞下。  
男孩的技术并不好，吞吐不娴熟，牙齿不会收，舔不到重点，更别提什么深喉。  
可是TS还是很享受，光是看着自己在男孩嘴里进出，他就硬到不行，抑制住自己想抓住男孩头发连根深埋进那小嘴的想法，男人默默忍了男孩尖利的小牙齿。  
吸了又舔，男人只给了他一点微咸的味道，男孩像舔冰棒一样伸出他粉红的小舌头，从下往上一左一右地舔起来，间或在冠状沟向上滑过上面的小孔。  
“God！”TS捂住自己的眼睛，小东西技术不行，可是视觉效果真的很棒，配上他那张脸极具冲击力，男人觉得自己光是看着他舔就要射了。  
男人被不专业的口交吊得不上不下，他偶尔的小声抽气弄的男孩很忐忑，他用奶萌的快哭出来的表情一边吞下男人巨物，一边可怜巴巴地望着他。  
“你是不是很疼⋯？”男孩忍不住挫败，撇了下嘴，声音都颤抖了。  
“现在还样更疼，快帮我解决掉，嗯？”男人的手插入男孩的发中，揉了两下。“只要收一下牙齿就行，明白？”  
“可是⋯”  
男人的手指点按着他细碎的牙齿，“只要用嘴唇和舌头包住这里就好了，明白？”  
男孩点点头，眼神慢慢坚定。  
估计自己一会要上药的TS怕他的男孩因第一次口交的失败导致以后不给服务，狠狠心，把自己已经受伤的脆弱部位再次送到男孩嘴边，在他颤微微含入口中后，扭转腰腹肌肉，抓住男孩的分身揉弄几下含入口中。  
不知道是不是示范作用起效，当男孩颤抖着射精放松了他可爱的小舌头后，他终于结束了折磨，给他的男孩来了一个颜射。  
“您需要拍照留念吗，Mr Stark？”他的男孩没有一点嫌弃。  
“I love you kid。”在男孩汗湿的额头轻轻一吻，男人把他搂进怀里。“这里全实时监控的，你想看随时可以回放。”  
男孩脸红了。  
“⋯那个岛上呢？”  
男人点点头。  
男孩捂脸呻吟。  
“这些地方会记住我们的每一刻。如果我老了，你不想要我了，就可以扔你脸上：看，你当年就是这么欺骗我的！”男人垂下眼睫，半真半假地说着。  
“你永远不会有那样的机会。”男孩回抱住他，“我准备学生物工程和计算机，到时候把我们的意识上传，你就可以活在任何时候，任何地方，做你喜欢的任何事情。我会一直陪伴你，即使失去肉体。”  
TS意外地望向男孩，或许真的他中了宇宙头奖，总之，他真的感到非常骄傲和幸福。  
我爱你，谢谢你也爱我。  
（完）


End file.
